Finding Happiness
by The Pie Eater 3001
Summary: Braeburn is constantly haunted by his life choices that made him do things that he wishes he never had to do. Soarin' is leading a very tired existence, being chased by fanmares and always reminded of how Spitfire still loves him. When the Wonderbolts come to Appleloosa, everything changes for them and romance blossoms.


**I'm attempting a romance fic! It's both my first MLP fic and my first SoarBurn! SoarBurn is my OTP, this was coming one day or another.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Our Lives are Sad**

* * *

Braeburn sighs, trudging home from another day of being worthless. He was so happy to finally pull of the mask that illuminates happiness to reveal the real him, the depressed and lonely him. He kicks the door to house closed absent-mindedly with his hind legs.

He shook his cowpony hat off, removing his vest next. He slowly walks into his living room, his mind a million miles away. His thoughts drift toward what he imagines would've happened had he never had to sever ties with his parents who constantly tried to set their coltcuddler son up with mares. Had they never even showed him a mare, never try to change what they couldn't. They'd comfort him when he was down, they'd respect his life choices.

And moreover, wouldn't let anything happen to him from the disrespectful, hateful ponies in Appleloosa.

But his life would never be that simple, and it haunted him everyday. Laying down on his couch, he winces from landing on the large bruise he'd received from being beaten up by two anonymous stallions earlier in the day. He bites his lip to try and hide the throbbing pain the bruises give him.

Eventually, the past few years come crashing back into his memory, and all the hate and abuse and solitary he'd received was too much for his fragile brain to remember and he buries his face in his hooves and sobs.

The sobs are hard, racking his entire body, shaking him to the core. He curls into a ball, crying away the events that had taken place in his past.

_'Needing something to calm his nerves, Braeburn walked into the Salt Block. Everypony turned to stare at him, their cold eyes not once leaving him. Highly embarrassed of the heavy attention, he continued to the bartender._

_"C-can ah-"_

_"We don't serve no buckin' coltcuddlers 'ere."_

_Stunned by the remark, Braeburn backed up. "Well, go on! Git out!" _

_A lone tear escaped, running down his cheek as he turned and ran, the entire bar laughing behind him.'_

_'"Come on honey, she's a nice mare, just give 'er a chance!"_

_"N-no Ma, Ah won't! Ah can't! When will the two er you realize that Ah don't like mares!" Braeburn was fed up with them, feeling incredibly pissed._

_"Please, just for us!" His father pleaded._

_He had had enough, he couldn't take one more second of this. "Ah'm done with the both of ya!" He screamed. As they sat back in silence, just watching him run to his room in silence._

_Braeburn packed, he didn't know if he'd ever see his parents again, but at least it was one more problem gone. He trotted back downstairs, heading for the door. His father tried to block him, but Braeburn just knocked him out of the way._

_"Where are ya goin', honey?!" His mother cried after him._

_"Away, and Ah ain't comin' back."_

_Despite all the emotions running through his head, Braeburn was happy just to be leaving them.'_

Braeburn remembers the happiness he felt in that moment, but it was gone now. All that was left for him now was those who ignored him, those who were friendly (there were very few) and those who would harm him as much as they could.

After all the tears, he began to drift into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Soarin' slams the door behind him, sliding down it into a sitting position on the floor, head buried in his hooves. The sound of screaming mares trying to break down the door was very unsettling to him and he wanted so very bad for them to just leave.

When he first joined the Wonderbolts, he loved all the attention and still sort of did, but the fanmares would do anything to see him, one coltnapping him at a point in the past. He no longer had the patience with his fans, he was always a bit tired from the tours, shows and the running. Lots of running from the crazed fans.

He stands back up and trots over to the kitchen area in the train cart, pulling a bottle of liquor from the refrigerator. He looks up when somepony speaks. "Need a break, huh?"

Spitfire enters the room, eyeing the bottle of liquor as she talks. Soarin' gives her a dejected look, "Yeah." He sighs and pulls the cork from the bottle, downing a good portion of it in one gulp. "I rest better with a buzz anyway."

"Well, you better get what you want fast, the others will be here soon and you know how Fleetfoot is with her booze after a show. When you're done, I'll be waiting," Spitfire turns to the door and exits for the bedroom car on the train, leaving Soarin' to his thoughts and his liquor.

Soarin' slips out of his uniform, shaking his unruly mane. Finishing off the bottle, he tosses it into the trash can. He opens the fridge door and grabs two more before retreating into the bedrooms. As she promised, Spitfire lay in wait for him to walk in.

"Well, that didn't take very long," Spitfire says, marking her place in the book she had been reading. "Are you really that tired?"

"C'mon, Spit, you of all of us should know what it's like after a show." Soarin' replies, collapsing onto his own bed. "I've just had an off week."

Spitfire grins seductively, "Well, I can cheer you up." It's obvious to Soarin' that she's got a very naughty meaning behind that sentence, which makes him internally sigh.

"No." He says firmly, surprising Spitfire. Nevertheless, she comes to his side anyway, rubbing her hooves across his chest. He shoots her a cold look. "I said no, Spitfire. We've been through with for two months, just let it go already! I don't love you anymore."

He pushes her away. She stumbles away from him, regaining her balance fast. Tears of anger bloomed in her eyes, soon staining the carpet beneath her hooves. "I can't believe I ever liked you, when really, you're just an inconsiderate prick! I'm going to go get some fresh air, enjoy your damn booze."

She stormed out of the train car, leaving an unmoved Soarin' behind.

It doesn't take long for Soarin' to finish the bottles brought with him. With the buzz kicking in, he falls asleep.

* * *

**And there we go, chapter one is done! We get a slice of the two's day to day life: Braeburn being an abused person who barely anyone likes anymore and Soarin' being overworked and constantly hurting those around him because of it. What will happen next? Find out whenever I decide to stop being lazy and write it!**

**This chapter would've been longer if I had mapped it out previously, but for now, you get my late night, out of nowhere ideas that I write when I'm half asleep!**


End file.
